gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Gennosuke Yumi
Professor Gennosuke Yumi is an egghead scientist from Mazinger Z and its spin offs. He's kind of a mentor who helps Koji and his curvy daughter Sayaka fight Dr. Hell and his f'd up robots. Mazinger Z In here he's Sayaka Yumis daddio and helps look after Koji Kabuto and his candy a55 little brother Shiro Kabuto. Hes a super scientist and works at the Photon Power Lab He was voiced in here and Mazinger Z Vs. Devilman‏‎, Mazinger Z Vs. Dr. Hell, Mazinkaiser vs The Great General of Darkness‏‎, Mazinger Z vs. The Great General of Darkness‏‎, Mazinger Z, Mazinkaiser, and Great Mazinger, Grendizer, Getter Robo G, Great Mazinger: Monster of The Ocean Floor‏‎ by Jouji Yanami who was also Dr Umon and Emperor Vega in UFO Robo Grendizer and UFO Robot Grendizer vs. Great Mazinger‏‎ (also he voiced General Angoras‏‎), Toenail Of Satan in Kekko Kamen, Benkei in Great Mazinger vs. Getter Robo G: Clash in The Sky‏‎, Yamamori in Dororon Enma-kun‏‎, Pochi in Devilman TV and Takeshi Kisaragi in Cutey Honey. Great Mazinger here he (someone fill this in) Mazinkaiser In here he does pretty much the same as in Mazinger Z, basically being Zordon to Koji's Tommy. In one ep Baron Ashura impersonates him to beat the Mazinger Z Warriors and takes a shower which we see his/her a55. But its also Dr Yumi's Birthday and he has to deal with all kinds of crazy cr=p while trying not to blow his cover. Sounds like a bad sit com. But with more hermaphrodites. Hes played by Ken Webster in the dub who was Kojiro in Black Lion, Chinese ambassador in Getter Robo Armageddon, oasis and hamna in wedding peach, Mr Kanzaki in Sakura Wars and Goki in Shutendoji. Mazinger Z Infinity Here he's prime minister of Japan and Sayaka and Koji are now scientists. He asks Sayaka for Koji to help be near the batttle against Dr. Hell but she gets kinda b--chy about him fighting. He also deals with other leaders who don't agree with him and politics gets em nowhere (like Shin Godzilla bt this don't s-ck a55!) In here he's voice by Junpei Morita who also was Momoko's dad in Ghost Stories (the dub was perfect), Jin in Naruto (eww) Nagato in Naruto Shippuden (sexy boy on boy jutsu!!), Thomas Simpson in Golgo 13 the tv series (bad a55) and Doctor White/Yasuhiko Shirabyoushi in Black Jack 21 (he did Tezuka AND Nagai?! Man. That's epic) In the dub he's voiced by H D Quinn (which sounds like a p0rn0e name) who was Incineroar, Viren, Hawluch, Chesnaught, Tyrantrum, Pyroar and Lysandre in Pokémon. Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen Here he (someone add this) Here he's voiced by Hiroshi Naka who was Shaamamon in Digimon season 4 (sexy zoe), Jurasson in Dinosaur King (Seeyyyy Gaaaaa), South Kai in DBZ Kai the fina Chapters (better than the 1st Kai), Pierre in Golgo 13 the tv series (but frenchies aint bad a55), Coach and Vice-Principal in Gorillaman, Wolf-Demon Tribe guy in Inuyasha (dat Kagome), Wang Chung in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (souns like a p0rn0), Enma in Naruto (gayyy), Gamabunta in Naruto Shippuden (yaoi!!), Vice Admiral Monkey D Garp in One Piece (over 800 eps of cr-p!), Hitouban Grandfather in Ushio and Tora, Inquisitor CAUTION in Witch Hunter Robin (not bad), Torunka in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (better than candy a55 arc v) and minor characters in a buncha cr-p. Category:Human Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Mazinger Characters Category:Male Characters